eastenders
by dawnswan
Summary: please read my story i hope you like it


**(Ok I messed this up at the start, but please read on because it gets better, and i have fixed my chapters.)**

So recap- what's happened so far:

Jack's dead no one cares not even Ronnie his corpse was found in the square and without Gus to clear it up it just stayed rotting there until Steven kidnapped it and took it to an abandoned flat.

Bianca got chucked out of the square for lying about being a ginger and she really was posh, it was all a lie!

Tanya went to Portugal, where all good mothers go, on her way back something terrible happened she lost something?

Everyone in the square later took turns shooting Jane, she no longer works at the café of lives.

The laundrette shut down due to people actually investing in washing machines so Dot had to open up a phone unlocking shop.

It was Tuesday morning 8:32 am (to be exact) the sun was rising and the birds were chirping, inside the Vic Phil was in the bathroom shaving his head (see not a natural baldy). While Peggy practised her 'Get outta my pub' in the mirror and Ben tap danced around the bar. Meanwhile Ronnie was helping Roxy style her golden locks by dragging her through a hedge backwards; it was all the craze with these crazy kids.

Meanwhile a new face was arriving : a car pulled up out side R&R it was like nothing Albert Square had ever seen, it was a 1966 Mercury Comet to be exact (That's a car) a leggy figure stepped out the car she was pure class. She took a moment and looked at her recent purchase R&R……….

Suddenly something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention it was a white van she strolled over to the van and knocked on the window 'What time do you call this then?' suddenly her classy façade seemed to fall away with her every word. 'I hire you to work not sit around on your arse. If I was paying you to get fat I would have got my money's worth by now.' The men quickly shot out the van and walked towards the club thinking they wouldn't get a cuppa on this job. 'Oh by the way, gut the whole place' the woman ordered a smug smile appearing across her face. 'Goodbye R&R' she muttered to herself.

Ruckus could be heard coming from the tube station; suddenly a blurred figure darted out people dodged out of the way as the mystery figure skated past acrobatically jumping over stalls and nearly knocking over Dot.

Over at the Vic the classy woman's heels could be heard rhythmically pounding on the Vic's wooden floor as she stood there tapping her feet impatiently. She looked down from her watch to the bar. Over at the bar she saw a small old lady jumping up at the beer taps trying to pull a pint, 'Aunty Peg, just use the stool we got you' replied a young woman with the latest bush beaten hair.

Boom the doors of the queen Vic flew open the classy women was stunned, in walked a small angry ginger midget, ' Oi, which one of your lot has stole Lucy, it's just not funny anymore first my not really related to me son Steven stole her, then Pat , then Jane, then Cindy's ghost and now one of you Mitchell's' ' Well done Ian your dramatic performance is really improving I look forward to seeing Who Stole Lucy?! At the community centre this coming Thursday, but this is a pub not Silvia Young's Theatre School so Get outta my pub'

The classy woman looked at the time on her phone "where are you" she said with the sound of distress in her voice. Hmmm, she took a big breath in I cant wait for you any longer she thought. She strode over to the bar confidence just oozing out of her, something you wouldn't have thought she had a second ago when she was waiting nervously biting her nails.

When the woman got to the bar she saw who she wanted straight away, she walked round.

"You Veronica Mitchell" she said.

"Why who's asking" Ronnie replied

"Me that's who" the woman replied in a sarcastic tone

"And who might you be because you sure aren't Santa clause and I don't think I ordered a cheap strip-o-gram" Ronnie answered getting more and more agitated

"Ha-ha" the woman laughed sarcastically "well you could call me Santa if ya wanted to, because I have brought the gift of a eviction notice. Surprise! it really is true giving is better than receiving" a smug smile appearing on the woman's face

"WOT" Ronnie screeched

"It's for your club or should I say MY club, it basically tells you to remove ya crap and I would appreciated it if you could do that kinda sharpest"

"Who the hell do you think you are coming in here and" just as Ronnie was about to finish Roxy came over after hearing the shouting.

"What's going on hear, Ron you can hear the shouting from all the way up stairs"

"This, this, girl! has just handed me this, she thinks she owns the club that cant be possible" Ronnie was so angry she had actually turned a bit red.

" Not girl Callie" the woman said

"WOT"!! Ronnie screamed.

"That's my name Callie not girl sorry, just clearing things up for you". The woman answered getting incredibly more smug.

"You shut it! That can't be possible" Roxy exclaimed turning to Ronnie "you and Jack own it, who the hell is this anyway who does she think she is"

"Callie that's who oh my god I knew they said blondes were thick but oooh my god" My…….names Callie……do…..you …….understand. Callie said this knowing she was winding the sisters up but it just came so easily.

Bang all their attentions' turned to the door as it flew open, and the mysterious skating figure burst, in nearly knocking a few tables over!

"Where the hell have you been"! Callie shouted

chapter 2

As Ronnie strode over to Callie many things were running through her mind, should she violently confront her, question her about jack what should she say, she was just so angry and she wasn't in the mood to deal with stuff like this to day

As Ronnie strode over to Callie many things were running through her mind, should she violently confront her, question her about jack what should she say, she was just so angry and she wasn't in the mood to deal with stuff like this to day.

Callie had her back to Ronnie and didn't see her approaching, she was to busy keeping an eye on the builders to even see what was coming.

Ronnie taped Callie on the back, her mind set on just trying to talk to this girl, but as soon as Callie had turned around and flashed that smug smile at Ronnie, everything changed.

And with one mighty swoosh of her arm she had knocked Callie to the ground.

Ronnie felt quite relieved a lot of tension had been lifted from upon her shoulders

.

After the thrill and adrenalin rush had left Ronnie's body she felt the immediate pain rush to her hand, she grabbed it holding it like a wounded bear would hold his paw.

Callie lay on the floor bleeding shocked by what had just happened, blood poured from her lip. Dam she's strong Callie thought to her self.

The builders had seen the whole thing they watched in disbelief, astounded at what had just happened, secretly they were supporting Ronnie, it was like they had been paid twice in the same day.

Callie got up from the floor and flashed Ronnie a cheeky grin only making Ronnie more angry, she wanted Callie to retaliate not be all smiles and hugs.

"I think when they say you have to knock the other business out of the water, I don't think they mean literally." Callie said to Ronnie while wiping the blood from her lip.

"I'm guessing you haven't come round to marvel at my décor then" Callie whispered at Ronnie.

"No, and don't try and be smart with me, I've come to sort things out, I want answers now." Ronnie replied. She wanted to cut the chat and get straight to the issue, she didn't have the time to be messed about.

"Ok then mike Tyson, you better follow me into the office, and if you're lucky I may offer you a cuppa tea." Callie said sarcastically pointing to the office.

Ronnie just gave her a dirty look she was not amused, Ronnie led the way into the office.

Callie followed Ronnie and closed the office door after them.

"Would you care to take a seat?" Callie asked.

"No I'm not here to play your games." Ronnie bit back.

"Fine so what do you want I'm guessing there was a reason why you assaulted me?"

"I want to know how the hell you got this club, and how do you know jack." Ronnie said trying to get as many questions in her one sentence as she could.

"Well I will tell you if you really want to know, I got the club, well your half anyway from the bank because somebody was behind on their payment." Callie said this knowing she was winding Ronnie up with every word she uttered.

"And as for this Jack you talk about, lets just say we are business partners" Callie evilly smiled.

"What so are you saying Jack isn't dead" a glimmer of hope was heard in Ronnie's voice.

"I didn't say that, but I do have an idea maybe he just faked his death to get away from you, I do hear you are a bitter and twisted old shrew. Callie sniped

With that Ronnie snapped, she hit Callie with powerful punch after punch, but Callie didn't retaliate this made Ronnie stop suddenly.

Ronnie backed off, she saw herself in a mirror she was acting like a wild animal, her heart was pounding and her heavy breathing filled up the sound in the silent room.

Callie stood there still smiling, wiping off the vast amounts of blood that was pouring down from her face.

Ronnie stood there ashamed of what she had done, "Jack, what about Jack" she whimpered.

"Jack, ha-ha, now that would be telling wouldn't it Ronnie." Callie said vengefully.

Ronnie lunged to go in another frenzied attack but held her self back; she wasn't worth it she told her self.

And with that, and a tear about to fall over the edge of her eye lid she stormed out of the club.

"Look forward to seeing you at the opening" Callie shouted after her.

Callie knew she had got to Ronnie, and that gave her a warm glow inside.

With that Callie calmly opened her phone and dialled a number. "Police please, I would like to report an assault." Callie told the operator.

chapter 3

Now who's ,this who are you two, just get out

" Now who's ,this who are you two, just get out! what do you think you are doing" Roxy directed the demands at the stranger who had just rolled in literally rolled in.

Ronnie and Roxy just glared at each other they were shocked by what had just happened and well pissed off who did they think there were.

"You couldn't give us a moment could you, with out your constantly shouting" Callie replied to Roxy's remarks.

"No, Bloody hell I don't know who you think you are talking to! but get outta my pub NOW" Roxy had finally snapped and Ronnie was right behind her.

Callie just smiled the other girl looked bemused

"DO I HAVE TO THROW YOU OUT " !! Roxy screamed

"Nah we are just leaving now" Callie said she grabbed the other girls hand and ushered her out the door just as she was about to step out Callie turned around and said "remember you still have that crap to clear up, don't take to long"

Roxy lunged for her but Ronnie held her back, "She isn't worth it Rox leave it ill sort her out later"

**Out side the Vic**

"What was all that about, were you making friends again, because I think you just made some good ones?" The girl said sarcastically teasing Callie.

"Yeah they love me! so what happened to you, I told you meet me at 10 out side the club what happened, did you see a burning building and have to save someone's kitty." My god all I asked, was for you to get somewhere on time."

"It was an accident and you looked like you was just doing fine with out me, but that still doesn't explain what that was all about."

"Look Jax I just wanted you to turn up on time so we could see our club together for the first time, and those people are no-one, just a previous owner who has out stayed her welcome"

"Ok sorry sis ill invest in a watch" Jax said cheekily looking at Callie

"So do you want to come, and she our club then" Callie smiled at Jax they began to walk over and roll over to the club "And why cant you catch you just catch a bus, roller blading"

"Shut up only cuz ya cant do it "look at me I'm Callie I cant stand up with out falling over" Callie playfully hit sister "com on" she said waiting for Jax to catch her up.

**Meanwhile up stairs in the Vic**

Ronnie was sitting in a pile of paper work looking for anything that could help her, tell her that the club was still hers and Jacks.

"Ronnie what's going on" Roxy sounded concerned

"It's true, there's no mistake about it she owns the club" Ronnie stared at the eviction notice. I don't get how this could of happened I knew I was behind on some of the mortgage payments, but the bank wouldn't have just sold it her like that would they" the distress in Ronnie's voice was obvious

"Ron its impossible jack owns 60per cent of the club the bank couldn't have sold his half"

"No they couldn't have but he could have!"

"Jacks dead Ronnie, he couldn't have?"

Ronnie sprang from her seat and rushed down the stairs.

chapter 4

(Hope you like it get ready for the twists

**(**Hope you like it get ready for the twists**??)**

**Over at the Club**

"I thought I told you lot to get to work, what are you friggin doing!" Callie said laying into the builders.

The builders just looked at her holding there anger in, after all she was paying them.

"Just get outside and get that R&R sign down will ya, it's an eyesore". The builders just stood their confused, what did she want them to do clear the inside or the outside.

"Come on chop chop, outside the sign…. NOW" Callie hollered her orders at the builders.

Jax stood there laughing to her self. "You have such a lovely way with people if I haven't said that before let me say it again" she grinned at Callie sarcasm just flowing from her tongue.

But before Callie could say something to her sister, her phone started to ring.

She looked at her phone.

"Give me a mo ok". Callie left her sister and walked over to the other side of the club making sure she was out of ear shot of her sister.

"Why are you ringing me, I told you never to ring this number, she whispered this making sure Jax did hear. "Fine I will be there in 10mins ok."

She slammed her phone down.

She walked back over to Jax grabbing her bag as she did; Jax noticed she was getting her stuff. "Where are you going?"

"I've got to go and meet a suppler some idiot has messed up the paper work, ill only be a few hours ok." She knew full well she was lying to her sister but Jax had no reason not to trust her.

"What am I meant to do I've never been here before"

" Why don't you have a look around the club, and the square, see what its like to own a club, your in charge while I'm gone" this put a smile on Jax's face because she was never in charge but before she could ask any thing else Callie had shot out the door.

Ronnie marched across the square trying not to make eye contact with anyone. She didn't want to stop and chat she had something to do. Thoughts ran through her head it wasn't possible, Jack couldn't be alive he wouldn't do this to her.

She had mourned her loss she couldn't go through that grief again.

More thoughts kept hitting her, why would Jack sell the club to those two, he didn't know them, and she for sure didn't know them, anyway.

She had seen his body she had identified it, no it wasn't possible.

She tried to laugh to her self, the thought was just ridiculous but as she did a single tear ran down her face.

She had been so caught up in her thoughts she hadn't noticed that she had just walked past the club.

She suddenly stopped and walked back. She couldn't believe her eyes there were builders pulling down her sign, their sign the only thing she had left of jack was that club.

She took a deep breath in trying to compose her self, trying to hold it together. With that breath a wave of anger came over her, she was going to march into that club and confront Callie, who did that girl think she was.

With that Ronnie put her best foot forward and strode into the club.

When she walked into the club she was confronted by an oblivious Jax who didn't even notice that Ronnie was standing in the club.

Jax instead was skating round the club listening to her ipod.

Ronnie smiled and took a few more steps into the club hoping this would get the girls attention. It worked Jax saw Ronnie out of the corner of her eye but this Startled Jax and she nearly fell over.

Ronnie saw that the girl had finally seen her and walked over.

The girl who had stopped skating and had gone red in the face from embarrassment.

Jax took out her head phones

"Sorry about that… soooo how can I help you?"

Ronnie looked less than amused "I want a word with you, or that other girl!" "What do you think you are playing at."

Jax looked at Ronnie confused and scratched her head

"Aren't you that woman from the pub, look I'm sorry about nearly knocking over your tables but you don't have to come in here shouting at me" Jax was completely missing the reason why Ronnie was there.

"No no that isn't why I'm here… who are you anyway" Ronnie was getting confused her self who was this girl she thought.

"Oh yeah I didn't introduce my self I'm Alex but every one calls me Jax, I no what you are thinking Jax isn't sort for Alex but it's a long story. Jax started to ramble.

"Sorry I'm rambling anyway I'm Callie's twin sister"

Ronnie looked at Jax something had changed in her eyes there was a glimmer of sadness.

"Yeah we are non identical as you can tell, she is the older and smarter one" Jax said

Smiling.

She just rambled on because Ronnie was just standing their like she was in some trance.

Suddenly Ronnie snapped out of it. "Well tell your sister I want to talk to her because this isn't over!" Ronnie's tone had changed she suddenly looked flustered with that she stormed out of the club.

Leaving Jax looking puzzled at what had just happened.

"ooook" Jax said to her self and with that she put her headphones back in and carried on skating.

chapter 5

Over at the Vic

**Over at the Vic**

BOOM the back door flew open Ronnie stormed up the stairs, she went into her bedroom, and sat on her bed.

Her head dropped into her hand. She didn't know what had come over her.

Ronnie stood up from the bed and looked in the mirror frustrated with her self, it happened a long time ago but still it hurt deep.

She lifted her blouse and looked down at a scar under her trouser line; she looked at the scar as if it was a fresh wound, like it still stung her.

"Ron are you in there"

Startled, Ronnie quickly put her blouse back down and took a look in the mirror composing her self before she opened the door.

"So what happened" Roxy asked, she then looked up at Ronnie's face she could tell something was wrong.

"Are you ok, because you look upset, it isn't jack is it." Roxy sounded concerned for her sister.

"I'm ok I just ran up the stairs I'm a bit hot that's all" Ronnie also was lying to her sister.

"So what happened then?" Roxy said starting to get impatient.

But Ronnie wasn't listing her attention was else where.

"I'm sorry I have to go" Ronnie picked up her things an ran past Roxy hoping she wouldn't question where she was going.

" Ron where you going now, I'm worried about you!" Ronnie tried to ignore her sister but couldn't. She couldn't just leave her sister like this.

"I've just got something's to sort out." She gave her sister a smile but she could see Roxy was still upset.

"I'm ok…… I tell you what why don't I bring some Chinese in when I get back."

And with that Ronnie carried on walking out the Vic knowing she had calmed her sister's worries.

**Meanwhile down in abandoned car salvage lot **

"You took your time" a deep voice grunted

"Well it is London what did you expect, for me to take a magic carpet." "Any way I told you not to ring me on my mobile I was with my sister what if she had heard."

"I don't care …… and I'm unsure if I'm up for doing this now…… I want 50,000" the deep voice replied

"Ha-ha, don't make me laugh, you are a two bit criminal and we agreed at 15 no more."

"Well how about if I just go to the police and tell them what you did with that copper" the deep voice said threatenly

"I think if you remember you touched the copper not me, and I have evidence, and what do you have."

The man stood there lost for words

"I thought so, so let's leave the thinking to me and don't ever try and undermine me again!"

"So what do you want me to do!" The deep voice answered sounding quite irritated

"You know what I want you to do, you are going to Walford remember."

"What's your problem lady haven't you done enough to these people." The deep voice shouted trying to give her a peace of his mind.

"Look ill decide when enough is enough, and these people are scum….. the Mitchell's deserve to pay and they will ok!"

"So just keep your opinions to your self and do what I pay you to do" she said slapping the man on his face.

chapter 6

As Ronnie continued to walk, the Vic seemed too slowly disappear into the background of the square

As Ronnie continued to walk, the Vic seemed too slowly disappear into the background of the square. But she couldn't bring herself to turn back. She just walked and walked. She didn't know herself, why did she feel this way? So sad empty and alone it was an emotional void. She tried not to think about it, what had happened, all those years ago.

While walking couple after couple past her, holding hands, giggling and just enjoying each others company. She thought about what she had lost and what had happened to her. The grief from both was just overwhelming she felt like she was going to explode, erupt into a frenzy of emotion. But she couldn't let her shield down, she had to be strong.

She saw an opening in the street a dark overlooked by bushes alley. She turned into it, her façade dropped she stopped, letting her emotions get the better of her she let out an enormous cry.

**Meanwhile back in the square**

Callie was approaching the square in her car, the smuggest smile plastered across her face. As she drove past the Vic she looked up out the window laughing too herself. When suddenly a woman appeared from no where in the middle of the road. Callie applied her brakes just in time, fuelled with anger Callie got out of the car to shout at the woman.

Shirley couldn't believe it some idiot had nearly ran her over she walked over to the car door to confront the stranger.

'What the hell couldn't you look where you are going or does that nose block ya view.' Callie shouted.

'Oi, watch who are you are talking too, do you know who I am?'

'Yea I know who you are, you are Yvonne from bad girls you were in it from series 1-5 where you were last seen pleading for her life after being locked in the hanging cell and left to die by Jim Fenner.'

'I don't know who that is. I'm Shirley, Shirley Carter. I will not be drawn into a debate on if ITV is better than the BBC because I think for contract reasons the BBC is superior.'

'Ok then' said Callie clearly bemused by what had just happened. 'Just step away from my car and carry on prostituting yourself, somewhere there is less traffic'

With that Callie got in her car and drove away leaving Shirley more angry than usual, she just wanted to strangle that stranger.

Callie pulled up outside the club only to be greeted by Jax standing outside, admiring the new sign. 'So what do you think, then?' Callie asked a smile appearing on her face, proud of her new business venture.

'Poison? That's what you chose to call this place? It's a bit dark enit? And you didn't even ask me, what I thought.'

'One I didn't have time to ask your opinion, and I thought it was a very fitting name. But forget about that, I have a surprise for you.

'Ok then, but still it would have been nice to have been asked' Jax said under her breath.

'What was that?' Callie asked. 'Oh nothing' Jax replied 'So where are we going then?'

'Just shut up and follow me, I think you will like this.' Callie said happily.

Callie led Jax down the street, and then stopped abruptly. 'Why are we stopping here?' Jax asked staring up at no.41.

'Drum roll please' Callie exclaimed.

'Come on just tell me' Jax said getting annoyed.

'Oh my god, haven't you guessed yet. I really am the smarter sister…. This is our new home' Callie told Jax prompting her to look up.

'So are we staying here for good? Because it's a bit of a dump. I heard someone was buried under that pub and some old lady was killed over there, it's worse than midsummer murders round 'ere'

'Look just shut ya face' Callie laughed 'Come and have a look inside first' she said while opening the front door.

As they entered something caught Callie's eye 'Why don't you go look upstairs and choose your room, Jax' Callie suggested trying to get her sister out of the way.

'Ok but I'm having the biggest room' Jax replied while walking up the stairs.

'Yea right' Callie muttered as she walked towards the living room.

'What are you doing here? Callie said coldly. 'It is my home remember' Zainab answered.

Callie laughed 'Not any more it isn't, I kept your secret in exchange for the house remember, and I think I also gave you a nice sum of money too, you can't say I'm not generous.'

'How dare you, that isn't even enough money for us too live off for a month let alone find a new home. You have took every thing from me. I have no home for my children, what am I meant to do?' the emotion cutting through Zainabs words.

'I'll tell you what you can do, you can get out of my house' Callie calmly said trying not to let Jax hear.

'No I will not let you do this' she cried trying to hold her ground.

Callie walked up to Zainab, something had changed in her eyes, she pushed Zainab up the wall putting her face in front of hers. 'Now you listen to me, leave here now I will keep your secret, and no one will know what sort of person you really are. On the other hand if you don't leave then something might happen to you that I **won't** regret. So grab your bag and get out now.' Callie replied threateningly while at the same time keeping her cool.

Zainab looked shocked and scared at the same time, was Callie really serious would she really hurt her. She couldn't take the risk she had a family to think of or what was left of one; also she already knew what Callie was like, unpredictable.

Zainab grabbed her bag and headed to the door.

Callie opened it, letting Zainab out.

"You will pay for what you have done you can't keep fooling people with this act for ever." Zainab warned.

"Are you threatening me Mrs Masood? Because I don't think you are in the right situation to be making threats. Suddenly Callie's tone of voice changed

"Now bitch take your bad dress sentence and tacky jewellery and get off my property, you know I pity your children, because when they get home they mite not have a mother to hug."

"You are sick do you know that, you will not get away with this" she shouted, as Callie stood their smiling at her.

"What are** you** going to do about it!" just as she shouted this at Zainab, Jax came up from behind her, she had been so wrapped up in her confrontation that she hadn't even noticed that Jax had come down the stairs.

"Anyway" Callie struggled to think of words, to cover up what she had been doing "There's no Jehovah's Witness's here, we don't believe" and with that Callie slammed the door on Zainab.

"Who was that" Jax asked

"A Jehovah's Witness they are always at ya door trying to speak about god" Callie replied trying to think of an excuse.

"But it was an Asian lady and you sounded like you were shouting at her." "You really don't talk to people in a friendly manner."

"You no what Jax you are so closed minded, there are loads of Asian Jehovah's, what are you now the "it can't be police". Callie said trying to distract her sister and get her on to another topic.

"Fine, so I've picked my bedroom do you want to come and see?" Jax indicated to go up stairs

chapter 7

Ronnie pulled her self together mentally, and straightened up her clothes

Ronnie pulled her self together mentally, and straightened up her clothes. She stood their static in the alley for a few minutes; waiting for the tear lines to dry from her face, while also trying to build up the courage to go back to the Vic: and act like nothing was bothering her.

"Huh ok, better sought out the club" she said to her self out loud trying to make lists to prioritise her mind.

But even though she had pushed this thought to the back of her mind it was still there stronger than ever and she didn't know why. She had always thought "what if " but it had never been this strong, it was constantly nagging at her.

But she put it down to the loss of jack. But thinking about jack just made her feel angry, mad at what he had done to her just before he had died.

So she tried to block everything out, set her self tasks so she wouldn't have to live and feel the pain.

What Ronnie didn't know was, what she longed for most was closer than she thought.

**Meanwhile at the club **

"You like the house then cause once we have decorated it will look propa cool" Callie said laughing.

"Yeah I like the house there's soooooooo much space". "But when is this going place going to open cause that house must have been expensive" Jax asked looking at her sister as her and Callie sat at the bar.

"Look you don't have to worry about money I've taken care of that issue." Callie answered trying to reassure Jax.

"On another note I'm hoping to open next Friday, but I haven't got an assistant manger yet" Callie said this hoping Jax would get the hint about the job, as she said this her attention turned to the builders who was sitting having a cup of tea.

"NEXT FRIDAY, if the builders get a move on!" she shouted looking over at the builders, who had learned just to ignore the abuse she directed at them.

Jax started to talk to Callie to get her attention away from the builders.

"Well I'm sure if ya put an advert in the paper…." Jax stopped as she finally caught on to what her sister was saying.

"Really me, but you always say I'm as useful as a juggler with no hands". Jax smiled at Callie.

"Of course you who else would I get to shout at and boss about, look this is our club and I want you to be a part of it, as long as you just stop treating it like a roller disco."

"Thanks Cal" Jax said, a smile beaming across her face, and with out warning Jax had pounced on Callie, embracing her into a hug.

"Ok, ok" Callie replied removing her self from her sister's grip, before Jax nearly choked the life out of her.

"Do you think you can do something for me first, as part of your managerial duties?" Callie asked looking at Jax.

"Do you think you could go back over to that pub, and apologise for nearly knocking over, and ruining there furnishings please."

"Why it was an accident, and I already apologised to this blond lady that came in……

Callie stopped Jax in mid sentence.

"What blonde lady"? Callie asked sounding quite angry

"I don't know some lady, you were talking to her earlier, I think her names Ronnie, she seems all right just a bit weird though" Jax said oblivious to Callie's blatant hate for this woman.

"Well she isn't nice just watch her" Callie replied annoyed at Jax for thinking this woman was "nice".

"Ok then…. Oh yeah she was looking for you, but she didn't say why"

"I'll see to her later" suddenly Callie's realised that she was acting weird, she didn't want Jax to get suspicious so she changed her tone of voice.

"Yeah…. it was probably just about the club….so anyway I think you should just go over and say sorry keep the peace, we need to have a good working relationship with all the other local businesses.

"But they threw us out" Jax said

"No they through me out, and you were with me so you know, but I think you should go over their say sorry build a bridge, people like you". Callie said smiling at her sister.

"Also a great way to meet new people make some friends, can't have you constantly attached to my hip" Callie laughed.

"Ok then, see you in a bit but if they drop kick me out of that pub I'm blaming you"

And with that Jax headed out to the pub.

Callie smiled to her self she, knew exactly what she was doing; now she thought to see what that Ronnie wants.

chapter 8

As Ronnie was about to push open the doors to the Queen Vic she suddenly changed her mind, and spun around deciding to try her luck at the club again, she needed answers

As Ronnie was about to push open the doors to the Queen Vic she suddenly changed her mind, and spun around deciding to try her luck at the club again, she needed answers.

As Ronnie walked to the club her path crossed with Jax, but they were both to caught up in their own thoughts to notice each other.

Ronnie entered the club; she looked around shocked by how the club had changed so much in a matter of days. It wasn't the same it was no longer R&R's or even her and jack's it was now "poison".

While looking around, something caught her attention it was Callie anger consumed her as soon as she saw her.

Ronnie strode over to confront her.

As Jax went to open the doors of the Queen Vic she paused wondering what she should say because to be honest she wasn't sorry because it was accident and she was only going round because her sister asked.

Jax opened the doors and walked in, everyone was looking at her, was it because she had something on her face or just because these people, never left this square and thought it was strange when new people arrived.

It was like some one was ready at the jukebox ready to stop the music for a revelation or a new person so everyone could stop and stare.

Jax immediately looked at the bar trying to shake off the stares, luckily the old dwarf and the other blonde lady weren't serving.

There was another woman stood behind the bar it was Tracy, everyone knew Tracy the woman who worked there through hell and high water and never got any lines.

The woman who was beaten by Peggy Mitchell's daughter Samantha Mitchell with a shovel. But still Tracey soldiers on and even after everything still works their picking up everybody's shifts and filling in scenes with background chatter.

All hale Tracy the lost hero of the square.

Jax approached the bar "Could I have a beer please" Jax said to Tracy.

"Could I see some ID please" Tracy responded

"Yeah sure" Jax reached into her purse and pulled out some ID

Tracey looked at the ID "I just have to be sure, you need to check if someone looks under 21" Tracy rambled on.

Jax reached to take the ID off Tracy. But she clung onto it and carried on talking.

"18 I remember what it was like to be 18 I was young……" Jax cut her off mid sentence.

"Look Tracy and I'm saying this in a nice way there is a reason why you aren't given a story." "I've just given you more lines than you will ever have in three years; you got to learn when to stop love."

"Sorry" Tracy replied "ill just get your beer"

"Thank you Tracy"

"I'll get this" a strange voice said behind Jax before Jax could answer the man was introducing him self.

"I'm Mickey, are you new around here"

"Yeah just moved here with my sister" but Mickey wasn't listening he was to busy checking Jax out.

(A description just to get a picture of the characters.)

Jax was a tallish girl with vibrant red hair it wasn't ginger it was very much red, it was very sleek and straight it was much like the hair of those women from the hair care commercial's.

Her hair rounded her face which was very soft a clear face, a friendly face, approachable, her eyes were light blue like the sky on a clear day.

Jax wore a lot of indie styled clothes; her clothing very much told you a lot about her character "fun". Jax was attractive; she certainly turned a few heads.

And I suppose that was one of the reasons why Mickey was staring.

Jax was very different looking compared to her sister even though they were twins (non identical).

Callie on the other hand was just a bit taller than Jax and had blonde hair very light peroxide like blonde hair, but it wasn't no dye job.

Soft loose curls covered her hair but it wasn't all curly. Her hair was quite angelic, soft like Jax's, very different to her personality.

Callie had a stern face, a hard face but she still could get any man she wanted. Callie's were a dark bluely green she had icy eyes.

Callie wore a lot of black she was very smart and sophisticated compared to Jax. But a lot of that black was from the new going into business wardrobe which she had just brought.

Both Callie and Jax was something the square hadn't seen before.

"I'm Jax" Jax smiled trying to break Mickey out of his staring contest with her body.

Mickey quickly looked up realising what he was doing.

"That's a different name, so would you like to come over and join us" Mickey pointed to a table where a few other people were sitting.

"I'm meant to be trying to apologise" Mickey smile sank. "But I can't see them at the moment so why not" And with that Jax joined Mickey and the others at the table

chapter 9

Jax sat round the table with Mickey, Gary, Dawn and Jase enjoying the company that surrounded her.

Jax was having a right old laugh. Then it hit her, what she was meant to be doing, Callie would kill her if she found out she had been their all that time and not actually apologized.

Jax saw her chance to do what Callie asked, she saw the other blonde lady from earlier come into the bar and start serving.

"I should get a round in the same for every one" Jax said to the people round the table.

"Thanks" Mickey replied with a smile covering his face.

"She's really nice Mick you should ask her out." Dawn told her brother as soon as she thought Jax was out of ear shot.

"Yeh mate get in their fast before anyone else does." Jase said nudging Mickey arm.

"I don't know, I think she would prefer someone a bit more like me" Garry said seriously

They all burst out laughing "Garry you couldn't get a bird if ya had bird seed stuck all ova ya" Mickey laughed.

Jax walked up to the bar to get the drinks in and apologize, Roxy hadn't seen Jax come up to the bar.

"Five beers please" Jax said to the back of Roxy knowing full well what her reaction would be when she turned around.

"You out now!" Roxy screamed as soon as she turned around.

"Just wait a second, I have come to say sorry about earlier, sorry" Jax cheekily said hoping Roxy would forget about the idea of throwing her out.

"Look, I don't care get out now." Roxy screamed again, Jax had to think quickly.

"I've seen your sister, Ronnie is it and I said sorry to her and she said it was ok, and to come in for a drink." Jax answered obviously lying; she just didn't want to get thrown out.

"Really" Roxy looked at her distrustfully.

"Really" Jax confirmed.

"So do you know where she is, I've been ringing her mobile but she isn't picking it up." Roxy asked concerned.

"No, saw her ages ago then she left, anyways I'm sorry about the tables that I nearly knocked over how about I buy you a drink to make up." Jax did this knowing this was exactly what Callie wanted her to do.

"Aren't you like 12 or sumat." Roxy Replied

"Ha-ha no I'm 18 actually; I just have a youthful complexion." Jax did look her age, but Roxy just wanted to wind her up.

"So do you want this drink or not." Jax asked jokingly.

Roxy smiled "I'll have a double vodka then."

"Fine pour away, cause this service is slow." Jax said smiling back.

"I thought you was meant to be apologising not giving me cheek, and this doesn't mean I like you, you stole the club from my sister."

"Excuse me I already said sorry, and your problem is with my sister not me she brought the club if you remember."

"Cheeky little buger aren't you, but you did buy we a drink, so I guess I can just hate your sister instead." Roxy replied smirking at Jax as she necked the vodka.

"Well thank god, you like me I don't think I could sleep other wise." Jax sarcastically answered.

Roxy sucked her teeth "I like you, you are a rude bitch but funny, so what's ya name I'm Roxy."

"I'm Jax, and I'm guessing what you just said was a complement."

"What kind of stupid name is that?"

"I could say the same about the name Roxy, what are you a hooker by night."

"I would throw this drink ova you but I have drunk it, so why ave you moved into this dump."

"I have no idea, it was Callie's idea, I personally think we are a bit to young to move into a retirement village."

"So why does ya sister want the club then." Roxy questioned trying to get to the bottom of their actions.

"I have no Idea, I just go where ever she does, I don't make the decisions."

"Yeah they just use and abuse us, sisters." Roxy said with a sigh learning up against the bar.

"I better get back, I was just meant to be getting some drinks in, you can join us if you want." Jax suggested.

"I might take you up on that, if you are still buying drinks to apologise, beats working anyway."

Just as Roxy was about to leave the bar, the doors of the Vic flew and Ronnie burst through like a tornado whisking past everyone and heading up stairs.

Roxy looked at Jax like to ask her what was that all about, Jax just shrugged her shoulders.

With that Roxy darted up the stairs after her sister.

"What was all that about" Dawn asked.

"Search me, probably just really needed the toilet." Jax joked.

Dawn nudged Mickey's arm making him spill his beer "Go on ask her." She whispered.

"So Jax." Mickey stuttered, Jax looked at him waiting for what he was going to ask her.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" Mickey said quickly he hadn't even taken a breath while saying that whole sentence, hoping if he said it fast she would turn him down just as quickly.

"Yeah ok then." Jax replied she didn't have a problem with this, after all he did just mean as friends didn't he.

Mickey's face lit up, while Gary just looked on shocked.

you may be funnny but not cute. you must no about that time when

you weed on the floor


End file.
